


Just Getting Comfortable

by irlenolacroix



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shyness, Trans Male Character, aka boris is a shy mess amd cant tell kamal wghen hes horny, figuratively amd literally, so kamal has 2 take matters into his own hamds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlenolacroix/pseuds/irlenolacroix
Summary: “At the risk of being annoying as hell…” Kamal sat up slightly, bringing his face closer to Boris’s. “I’m gonna ask you one more time. Is there something wrong?”***Boris is horny. Kamal's constant wriggling and insistence on snuggling closer and closer isn't helping one bit.AKA my first time being horny on main, and I am very embarrassed.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	Just Getting Comfortable

Cuddling had been Kamal’s idea. 

Boris loved being affectionate with Kamal. He craved every little touch and kiss. They’d only been dating for a few months, though, and he was often too shy to ask for more than a little peck on the lips or to hold hands. So Kamal often took matters into his own hands. It was interesting to see Kamal so confident, but Boris supposed that had something to do with how well they knew each other. It had been a year since the Habitat closed, after all. They’d had a lot of time to talk.

It was cold today, uncharacteristically so for this time of year. For once, Boris wasn’t wearing his coat, seeing as it was at the dry-cleaners. He had the heat on and the fireplace aflame, but the inches between him and Kamal on the couch had been tangibly cold before Kamal had asked to close the gap. The blanket that they shared helped share the body heat, so Boris was comfortably warm.

Well… perhaps a bit more than  _ comfortably _ .

Something about how Kamal’s hand gently twirled in Boris’s hair, how his head leaned slightly against his chest, how his hip was pressed just a little too firmly against Boris’s…

Boris had started to feel a little lightheaded a while ago. At first he’d thought it was just because Kamal was cute (which he was!) and he wasn’t used to cuddling, but as the movie they were watching together went on and Kamal got closer and closer, it became clear to Boris that something more was happening. His entire body felt hypersensitive, but not in the bad way where he was scared he might shut down. It was more in the really,  _ really _ good way where every touch from Kamal felt like a little brush of heaven, where every shift of Kamal’s weight against him nearly made him shiver. And on top of all of that, he was feeling…  _ especially  _ tender right between his legs.

He wasn’t often thankful for his lack of a dick, but right now he sure as hell was. If he’d gotten hard and Kamal had noticed, Boris may as well have died right there on that couch.

After a few silent moments of aroused agony, Boris managed to glance over to Kamal, just to see if he was paying attention. Kamal’s eyes were still on the screen, slightly glazed over with the film of what Boris assumed was sleepiness. He looked away as soon as Kamal’s eyes flickered from their position and felt his face getting redder as Kamal snuggled just a bit closer.

“Something wrong, babe?”

Boris swallowed and feigned a smile, shaking his head slightly. “Nothing at all!” he said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastic. “Why do you ask?”

“Uh, no reason. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Kamal smiled a little and leaned up to kiss Boris on the cheek, pressing his hand against Boris’s thigh as he did so and only worsening Boris’s invisible problem. “Hmm…”

“What?”

“Your face is  _ hot _ .” Kamal leaned back, looking a little worried. “Do you want me to turn the heat down? Are you too warm? Here, I can move the blanket—”

“N-no!” Boris managed to stutter out, giving an embarrassed little grin afterwards. “I’m… I’m perfectly comfortable. Perhaps you’re just, ah… Perhaps your lips are just cold?”

Kamal looked up at Boris, seeming to consider his words, before nodding a little and leaning against him again. “Now that I think about it, I still am a little cold…” Kamal murmured, leaning closer to Boris than before. His hand that had been playing with Boris’s hair moved to rest on his shoulder, the other arm wrapping around the front of his body to rest on his hip. Boris shuddered slightly at the touch, but tried his best to keep his composure. He was  _ not _ trying to let Kamal see how turned on he was and possibly ruin their quiet evening in. Kamal was such a sweet boyfriend, there was no way he could embarrass himself like that.

A moment passed and Kamal shifted again, this time twisting his body so his legs were laying across Boris’s lap. Boris almost gasped, but managed to bite it back, wrapping a shaky arm around Kamal to hold him in place. Seconds later Kamal continued to squirm, this time resting his entire upper body against Boris’s chest and abdomen, eliciting a little whimper that Boris was unable to keep inside.

“Hmm?” Kamal turned his head to look up at Boris, moving one of his hands to rest against his collarbone. “Did you say something?”

Boris swallowed hard and looked away, breaking the eye contact. “N-nothing. You are just… Moving a lot.” He adjusted himself slightly, only then realizing just how wet he was.  _ Oh, God. _ “Are you comfortable…?”

“Just trying to get comfy… You know how my back starts hurting when I sit in one place for too long.” Kamal looked away as he said it, but quickly cleared his throat and looked back up at Boris, pressing a fingertip to his jaw and turning his head slightly to make him look at Kamal. “Hey…” He ran his finger gently down Boris’s jawline, tilting his head a little as he did so. “You sure there’s nothing wrong, big guy…?”

Boris tensed up at the touch to his face, not because he disliked it, but because he liked it  _ way _ too much. “Uh-huh,” he said, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making any noise. That touch was  _ very  _ distracting… “I’m f-fine, really.”

For a long moment, Kamal was quiet, just caressing Boris’s face and gazing up at him. But just when Boris thought he might implode, Kamal smiled just a little and pulled his hand back. “Okay, I trust you,” he said, adjusting his position once more so he was nearly sitting on Boris’s lap. “You know you can let me know if you need anything, right…?”

“Y-yes! Of course!”  _ Not something like this, though! _

Kamal snuggled into Boris’s chest, his thighs pushing just a bit too hard against Boris’s hips as he did so. Boris wasn’t sure if he could possibly get redder in the face. He wrapped his arms around Kamal, trying to seem completely normal, and stared past his boyfriend at the screen. He couldn’t focus on the moving images. All he could focus on was Kamal’s weight and the feeling of his heart beating, and he forced himself to keep perfectly still, not wanting to give anything away.

Kamal, in contrast, continued to squirm around like a fish out of water. He couldn’t seem to get close enough to Boris, and every time he settled on a new position it wasn’t long before he would change it again. At one point he gave Boris a little nudge with his forehead and looked up at him, asking for a kiss, and Boris thought that just might do him in. It didn’t, though, and he managed to kiss Kamal without it killing him. It didn’t help his little issue, though, not one bit.

Kamal’s hands found themselves on Boris’s chest, then his waist, then his back, then his hips. He rested them there a while, his chest pressed against Boris’s. Boris was beginning to suspect that Kamal wasn’t paying attention to the movie any more.

Then he felt a thumb beginning to rub gentle circles into his hips, and for a moment, everything went black as Boris involuntarily closed his eyes and gasped. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes again moments later, having partially recovered from the initial shock of the contact, that he saw Kamal staring up at him, still lightly rubbing circles on his hip.

“At the risk of being annoying as hell…” Kamal sat up slightly, bringing his face closer to Boris’s. “I’m gonna ask you one more time. Is there something wrong?”

Kamal was so close that Boris could feel his breath on his face. His eyes were only halfway open and Boris felt that his were probably the same. He bit down on his lower lip, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter even more violently and wishing desperately that he weren’t so turned on by everything right now. He couldn’t tell Kamal the truth, he couldn’t, he didn’t even know how to say it, but Kamal was making it so hard to pretend…

“What’s the problem, honey?” Kamal murmured, leaning in and pressing a chaste little kiss to Boris’s cheek. “Cat got your tongue…?”

_ He knows. _

Boris took in a tiny gasp, closing his eyes tightly as Kamal pressed a small kiss to his jaw. “I’m fine,” he whispered, though anybody with eyes could see that he was very clearly  _ not _ fine. “I am absolutely f-fine.”

“Really…?” Kamal leaned slightly away from Boris’s face, ghosting his fingertips up the side of his neck and moving to twirl a lock of his hair. “Because from where I’m sitting, you look awfully worked up about  _ something _ or other…”

If Kamal’s words alone didn’t convince Boris that he knew, the clear smugness in his voice certainly did. Boris’s first reaction was overwhelming shame—fuck, he’d ruined their evening, he should have just gone to the bathroom and taken care of it there, just a couple minutes of rubbing himself vigorously would have done it—but that train of thought was cut off by Kamal’s intense gaze and the feeling of him moving to straddle Boris’s lap.

“Is this okay?” Kamal whispered.

Boris paused, processing the question, before nodding as enthusiastically as he could with his head feeling so light. He wanted so badly to say yes, this was  _ more _ than okay, he’d been wanting this all evening, but with Kamal right on top of him it was difficult to come up with the words. Kamal grinned in response, mischief dancing in his eyes, and leaned closer to Boris.

Oh, fuck, this was really going to do him in, wasn’t it?

“Let me take a look at you, big guy…” Kamal pressed his hands against Boris’s arms, propping himself up, and leaned in to press a few soft kisses to Boris’s neck. “Won’t you tell me what’s going on…? You’re being so quiet tonight…”

Boris took in a deep breath, scratching at the palms of his hands and holding back a sigh at the kisses. That felt so good, that felt  _ so _ good… So gentle, so sweet, but so fucking  _ hot  _ at the same time…

Kamal’s hands began to wander over Boris again, stopping at his midsection this time. He leaned away from Boris’s neck, pressing his forehead up against Boris’s and moving his hips just a little, just enough for Boris to feel it and suppress another moan. “You’ve got to tell me what you want, honey,” Kamal said softly, brushing his lips close to Boris’s but not bringing them close enough for a kiss. “I can’t read your mind, you’ve got to talk to me…”

Boris tried to say something, anything, any coherent combination of words, but all that came out of his mouth was a needy little whimper that he was instantly embarrassed by. He leaned forward a little, trying to kiss Kamal to show him that yes, he wanted this, he wanted  _ more _ , dammit, but Kamal leaned back just as their lips touched. Boris opened his eyes fully to see a smirking Kamal, red-faced and ever so slightly grinding against him.

“Uh-uh,” Kamal said, shaking his head slightly. “That isn’t gonna cut it. You have to communicate with me, okay?” He bit his lower lip, still looking as smug as ever, which only made Boris feel more flustered. “Give me words, and maybe I’ll do what you want.”

Boris swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away from Kamal. He’d had fantasies before, thoughts of being more intimate, but he hadn’t expected Kamal to be quite so dominant, nor such a tease. He couldn’t say he minded, though. He took a moment to try and gather himself (which was very difficult with the achingly slow rhythm of Kamal’s hips still moving against his lap) and, after a few agonizing moments, managed to squeak out, “More.”

“Hmm?”

“More, please…”

“More what?” Kamal cocked his head to the side, almost looking innocent, as if he was completely unaware of what he was doing to Boris. “More of… this?”

Kamal pushed his hips harder against Boris, and Boris cried out, unable to suppress the noises further. “Y-yes…!” he said, reaching out to cling to Kamal’s shirt and pull him closer, once more trying to kiss him. Kamal sighed, but gave in this time, leaning in to kiss Boris long and hard on the lips. Boris leaned into him, almost drooling at the contact, grabbing harder at Kamal and opening his mouth against him because he so desperately wanted as much of him as he could get. So much was happening, and yet Boris couldn’t get enough of it.

Kamal’s tongue ran over Boris’s teeth and gums, tastefully avoiding the gaps that Boris was self-conscious about. Boris was momentarily so caught up in that sensation, seeing as he’d always had quite the sensitive mouth, that for a moment he didn’t even notice Kamal starting to work on the buttons on Boris’s shirt. He let out an annoyed whine when Kamal pulled away from his mouth, expecting more teasing, but instead he felt lips and teeth on his bare chest and he gasped, holding tightly to Kamal’s shirt.

“How’re you feeling, babe?” Kamal murmured against Boris’s skin, eliciting an excited hum from Boris. As embarrassing as the noises were, he wasn’t really trying to hold them back anymore. Kamal, however, slowed down, giving Boris another little kiss on the chest before whispering against him once more. “Words, Boris…”

“Y-yes… Good, mmh…” Boris couldn’t form full sentences at this point. He could feel himself getting more and more worked up, and as much as he loved the kissing and touching, he was going to need more and he was going to need it  _ soon. _ “Please…”

“Please…?” Kamal kissed Boris’s chest a few more times, starting to rub at his hip again, trying to coax more words out. “Please, what…?”

“Mmh…!” Boris pushed his head back against the couch, biting his lip and pushing his hips up against Kamal. “Mo-o-ore…”

Kamal almost chuckled against Boris’s chest. “Somebody’s needy…” His hand found a place just below the top of Boris’s pants, rubbing at the bare skin without going any further than the hip bones. He turned his gaze to Boris’s face, trying to gauge his reaction. “How about this, huh? That enough for you?”

Boris groaned, half with arousal and half with frustration at the teasing, which was turning him on even more in its own right. He wouldn’t be surprised if he’d completely ruined his underwear at this point. He pushed his hips up against Kamal, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, silently begging him to go further, to go ahead and touch him because he damn sure needed it. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Kamal drew the teasing out much longer. He was terrified of losing his nerve, and he  _ really _ didn’t want to, because this felt  _ so _ good.

Kamal, though, wouldn’t take silence for an answer. He slowed his hand down, rubbing more gently at Boris’s skin, and stopped the kisses altogether. He opted instead to lean up toward Boris’s face and whisper to him. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he said, licking his lips at the tail end of the sentence. “I want to hear it in that handsome voice of yours.”

Boris swallowed, closing his eyes again, hoping for more kisses but being left with silence as Kamal waited patiently for a response. He was going to have to say it, wasn’t he? Shit… He was never that good at asking for what he wanted, especially not something so dirty… 

It came out of his mouth, though, in a pitiful little whisper that he was almost ashamed of. 

“Fuck me...”

“What was that?” Kamal cooed, leaning in closer, his lips brushing Boris’s neck. “I’m going to need you to speak up, big guy…”

“Gh…” Boris took as deep a breath as he could muster under the circumstances. “Fuck  _ meee _ …!”

“Magic word?”

“Mmh… Fuck me,  _ please _ …”

Kamal chuckled under his breath. “God, I love hearing that from you…” He gave Boris a little bite on his neck, causing Boris to gasp. Kamal grinned against him, pulling back slightly so he could continue to speak against his skin. “You’re just being so good for me, aren’t you?” he murmured. “So sweet and obedient… I almost don’t want to stop messing with you, you make it so fun…”

Boris grunted, pushing his hips weakly against Kamal. As much as he loved the teasing, he was getting more and more impatient with the lack of contact below his belt. Kamal sighed, but gave Boris a few more nibbles to his neck before sitting up straight to loom over him, gazing down at Boris with dark eyes that held more nerves than Boris expected. Kamal reached for a hair tie on his wrist and used it to pull his hair back into a ponytail, keeping eye contact with Boris all the while.

“It’s hard to see you squirming with my hair in my face…” Kamal let out a soft laugh, the dominant facade fading for just a second, and Boris found himself smiling a little. The smile was quickly replaced with a bite to his lip, though, as Kamal started to undo Boris’s pants and tug at them. “Help me out with these, would you? They’re in my way.”

It took Boris a second to process what was being asked of him. Once he got it, though, he was moving as quickly as he possibly could under the circumstances, lifting his hips so Kamal could pull his pants and underwear off. Boris didn’t even want to look at what devastation he’d wrought upon his boxers, but the smug chuckle he heard coming from Kamal told him all that he needed to know.

“Jeez, you’re so wet already… How long have you been feeling like this, hmm?” Kamal placed Boris’s clothes gently on the floor, his hand then moving to rub at the inside of Boris’s thigh. “And to think you weren’t even going to tell me… What, were you just going to rub this out later? Isn’t it better to have me helping you?”

“Yes,” Boris whispered, gripping tightly at the couch as Kamal touched his thigh. “Mm, yes, it’s b-- It’s better, ah--”

A kiss to the inside of his thigh cut Boris off, a kiss which moved to his hips and lower abdomen, slowly, purposefully. The hand that had been rubbing his thigh migrated along with the kisses, soon finding itself hovering between Boris’s legs, not quite touching anything but close enough for Boris to feel its presence. Kamal’s lips pressed one more kiss to Boris’s skin before murmuring against him, so soft that Boris could scarcely make out what he was saying. 

“May I…?”

A groan pulled itself back to form a murmured “Yes. Please.”

Kamal didn’t waste any time. He smirked and started to rub at Boris’s clit, his hand only shaking a little bit as it made contact.

Shockwaves went through Boris, electricity running through his veins until all he could feel was the buzz of Kamal’s touch. He gasped, his head falling back, grasping desperately for something to hold on to and settling eventually on the couch cushions. He squeezed his eyes shut before forcing them open once more, glazing over with euphoria as he looked over to Kamal, who was staring at him with parted lips and red-hot cheeks. He grinned deviously and rubbed a little harder, only making Boris moan louder.

“You know you can just tell me whenever you need this…” Kamal whispered, leaning back down to press messy, rough kisses all over Boris’s hips and stomach, laying a few by the scars on his chest, more on his sides. “Because judging from all the noise you’re making, I’m guessing you’ve been holding back for a  _ while _ .”

Boris whimpered, bucking his hips up into Kamal’s hand. He certainly wasn’t going to deny that he’d needed this. He’d needed this for a  _ long _ time.

Kamal chuckled at Boris’s wordless response. “Needy, needy, needy…” He placed two fingers around Boris’s clit, one on either side, and pushed back and forth, alternating the pressure so Boris wouldn’t go numb. “How’s that feel, sweetheart? Or do you still need more?”

Boris grunted and moved his hips again. “K-keep going.”

“Oh? Just keep doing this? Well it’s not much, but I suppose I can stay right here…”

“Gh…!”

“Oh? Were you going to say something else? I’m all ears, my love.”

Boris was sure that, if he didn’t do something about it, the teasing was going to break him. He gasped, his brain scrambling for a complete sentence, but all that came out of his mouth was a pitiful whine and a hoarse string of babbled words: “Please,  _ please, _ Kamal, fuck me, please, fuck me, I need it,  _ pleeeease _ …”

For a moment Kamal was silent, and through his turned-on, horny haze, Boris could sort of see a glimmer of ecstasy in Kamal’s eyes. He realized, just for a moment, how hot he was probably making Kamal in turn, and the thought brought butterflies to his stomach. He didn’t have time to do anything about it, though, because Kamal was sitting up now and trying to get to his feet.

“Do you want me to go get my dick?”

It took a moment for Boris to process what was being asked, and for a long moment he was awash with confusion. “...Huh?”

“I have a strap-on in my bedroom. Do you want me to go get that?”

Words caught in Boris’s throat, but not one came out coherently. He was, however, able to nod enthusiastically, earning a wink from Kamal.

“Okay. Here… How about this?” Kamal leaned forward and grabbed Boris’s wrist, prying his hand away from the couch and guiding it to his entrance. “You keep yourself warmed up for me… I’ll be back in just a second.”

And just like that, he was gone.

Boris was vibrating. His fingers pressed against his entrance, rubbing shakily as he regained the power of movement. He really should obey Kamal, keep himself ready for whenever he came back… And he couldn’t stand the idea of leaving himself hanging, either…

He pushed inside, groaning as he did so, adjusting his wrist slightly so he wouldn’t cramp up. He was lucky he hadn’t done his nails in a while… He thrust into himself, gasping as he did so, swallowing hard and pushing himself against his hand, trying to use the heel of his palm to press against his clit. He was sure that he was drooling on the couch. His mind buzzed with thoughts of Kamal, of how good Kamal had felt, of how sweet his voice was, of the praise he was sure to get when Kamal came back…

His free hand moved, too, finding itself brushing against his lips, as if tempting himself. He pushed his fingers through his mouth and rubbed at his teeth, pressed down on his tongue, moved inside of him in conjunction with the hand between his thighs. He tried not to move too fast, not wanting to finish on his own, but  _ fuck _ , the different sensations were overwhelming him, and if Kamal didn’t get back soon he might—

Boris’s wrists were yanked away from his body and within seconds, his fingers weren’t inside of him any more. He squeaked, frustrated at the sudden loss of contact, and opened his eyes to see the culprit.

Kamal was there, the strap-on fastened carefully on his hips, his shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders, his dark gray half-tank binder still on, his hair still messily pulled back. Boris realized that he wasn’t sure just how long he’d been fingering himself. Time seemed to twist and dissolve when he looked into Kamal’s eyes, and he gave him a little smile of greeting.

“Looks like you did just as I asked… You didn’t finish, did you?”

Boris shook his head. Of course not. He wanted to save that for Kamal.

“Good boy.” Kamal leaned in to press a kiss to Boris’s mouth, biting his lower lip as he did so, before leaning back to position himself between Boris’s thighs. There was a condom on the strap-on, and even though Boris was as wet as he could possibly be, it looked like Kamal had still lubed it up, just to be safe. “Are you ready, my love?”

“Mm… Yes, y-yes, I’m ready…”

“Oh?” Kamal pressed himself against Boris, tilting his head innocently. “Are you sure? Can you say that a little louder?”

_ Back on the teasing, I see, _ Boris thought. He complied, though, because despite his impatience, it was… pretty fucking hot. “I’m ready, I’m ready… P-please, I’ve been asking all n-night…”

Kamal tipped his head to the side, pressing a little more firmly, before giving Boris a smile, showing his teeth just a little. “All right… Since you’ve been so sweet.”

One hand came to rest on Boris’s hip as Kamal pushed inside. Boris gasped, making an involuntary sound that he wasn’t quite sure was human, and Kamal took advantage of his open mouth, using his free hand to prod at Boris’s gums. Boris’s arms reached around to grab Kamal’s waist, his nails digging in perhaps a bit too hard at first, but loosening up as he realized how tight his grip was. Kamal moved slowly at the beginning,  _ painfully _ slowly, but Boris was still electrified, still ecstatic.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,  _ fuck _ , I love you so much, Я люблю тебя, I love you…”

A little sigh came from Kamal. “I love you too, Boris,” he said, “but didn’t anybody ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?” 

Kamal pressed his finger against Boris’s tongue to quiet him, continuing with the teasing. But Boris was starting to feel a bit more confident. He closed his lips, sucking a little less than gently on the fingers that were in his mouth, causing Kamal to make a little squeak of surprise. He stopped mid-thrust, a whine coming from him as he did so, taking a moment to just feel Boris’s mouth on his hand before pulling back, saliva bridging the gap between his fingers and Boris’s mouth. He looked for a moment as though he was going to chastise Boris again, but Boris beat him to speaking.

“Why did you stop, darling?” Boris murmured, trying his best to keep the eye contact. “Didn’t I ask you not to?”

Kamal’s facade of control broke just slightly, but it was quickly regained as he thrust twice as hard into Boris as he had before. “As a matter of fact, you did,” he said, leaning forward to kiss and bite at Boris’s neck. Boris was immediately a needy puddle of love and desire again, gasping for air as Kamal went faster and kissed him. His tongue fell to one side as his mouth opened to moan, his eyes closing tightly and then opening once more, his hands gripping at whatever was available for them to hold.

Kamal, too, seemed to be just as excited. He pressed harder and harder, panting a little at his own workout, kissing Boris more and more sloppily as he went on. Boris managed to find his waist and grabbed him tightly, his large hands fitting well in the curve of Kamal’s body. He held him close and hard, pushing up against him at the same velocity that Kamal was pushing into him and making sure he did  _ not _ stop. God, he hadn’t been fucked like this in so long, hadn’t ever been  _ loved _ like this before, couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so safe and excited and comfortable with sex…

Yeah, he was definitely going to have dreams about this, the best kind of dreams.

One of Kamal’s hands grabbed onto Boris’s hair, not quite tugging it, but holding on to it, and Boris let out a moan broken by little hitches in his breath as he pulled Kamal closer. “How’re you feeling, angel?” Kamal murmured against Boris’s neck, and Boris could only buck his hips against Kamal in response, which seemed to be enough of an answer for Kamal. He kept kissing, kept sucking, kept biting, and each sensation brought Boris closer and closer to the edge, combining to become something nearly overwhelming in the best possible way.

“K-Kamal… Fuck, fuck, Kamal…”

“Yes, darling?” came the whisper from Boris’s collarbone. “What is it?”

Boris could scarcely remember how to speak anymore, in English or in Russian. “I love you,” he panted, one of his hands stroking up and down Kamal’s side. “I love you so much,  _ fuck _ , more than anything I love you, моя сладкая лилия…”

“I love you too, big guy,” Kamal said, his voice softening a little as he said it. He leaned up a bit, stopping the neck kisses, but replacing them with a whisper in his ear. “You getting close, honey?”

Boris nodded, feeling like Kamal could probably see the hearts in his eyes if he looked hard enough. “Ah…!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Kamal kissed at Boris’s jawline, pressing his nose against the bit of scruff that was there, and held tighter to Boris’s hair, his other hand propping him upright. “Am I doing good for you?”

Boris whimpered. Of course he was, couldn’t he see how worked up he’d gotten?

“Tell me, sweetheart.”

“You’re so good… You’re so good,  _ so _ good,  _ fuck _ …” 

“Awh, how kind of you to say!”

Boris had already nearly lost the capacity for language again, his head throwing itself back so far he nearly cracked his neck. He was so close, he was  _ so _ fucking close, one more push from Kamal and he would--

“Fuck, fuck, Блядь, Kamal, I’m there, I love you so much сладкая лилия,  _ fuck _ , right there, yes, yes--”

Boris came in a bolt of lightning. His spine threw itself into an arch so forcefully that Kamal nearly teetered off of him, his eyes squeezing shut and his hands clamping down hard on Kamal. He made a sound that he almost couldn’t hear through the fuzziness of his brain, a gasping moan that brought him down with it as it faded. The fog cleared, albeit slowly, and Boris was there once more, Kamal on top of him, gazing at his face.

_ Fuck, he’s gorgeous. _

“Did…” Kamal cleared his throat. “Did you…”

“Yes.” Boris nodded, still panting. “I did.”

Kamal let out a long breath, pulling himself out of Boris and reaching down to remove the strap-on. As soon as he had it off, he flopped down beside his boyfriend, breathing just as heavily as Boris was, his face just as red.

“Did you… like it?”

Boris was still coming back to reality, but the question almost made him laugh. “Kamal… Do you really need to ask me that?”

“I don’t know!” Kamal said, covering his face with his hands, suddenly seeming very self-conscious. “Hah… Sorry, I just… Was I too forceful, or anything? Like, were you comfortable, or…”

“Darling,” Boris murmured, “I was fine. It was great.” He turned over on his side, wrapping an arm around Kamal to pull him close. “I did not know you could be so…” He ran his tongue over his lower lip, searching for the word. “...Dominant. Commanding.”

Kamal didn’t uncover his face, but he did snuggle closer into Boris, his small body fitting perfectly against Boris’s large one. “I didn’t either, honestly,” he said, a tiny giggle coming out with his words. “I just… I don’t know, I got really excited, and you seemed to be really into it, and you looked so  _ cute _ when you were squirming and gasping underneath me and I really liked watching you and making you feel good, because I love you and I want you to feel good, and…”

“Shh.” Boris pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kamal’s head. “You made me feel wonderful. Thank you.” He let out a tiny, rumbling chuckle. “I… I suppose I don’t have to be shy when I want to have sex any more, do I?”

Kamal finally took his hands off of his face, smiling slightly at Boris’s words. “Babe, you never needed to be shy. Though I guess I’m guilty of that as well.” He turned around so he was facing Boris, reaching out one of his pinky fingers. “Pinky promise that we’ll be better at communication next time?”

Boris grinned and wrapped his long pinky around Kamal’s significantly smaller one. “Pinky promise.”

They held each other on the couch for a long time, just being close and coming down from the experience. By the time Boris finally got to his feet, Kamal was curled up like a kitten, fast asleep. Boris, of course, brought him the softest blanket he could find, and he swore he saw Kamal smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, infamous habismal lover may here. tghis was... very nerve wracking to post amd im still honestly super embarrassed by it BUT!!! here yall go. i hope it gave the intended effect
> 
> my tumblr is winemomparker, and check out my other sfm fics if you haven't already! :-)


End file.
